Akira Metsuki
Akira Metsuki Kara Zenko Kokahu Zoku "Bright Eyes From The Amber Tribe" 明るい目 (Bright Eyes) Tabaxi Fighter (Barbarian Tribe Member) Age: 20 Home Village: ? Deity: Tabaxi Ancestor : Name? Languages: Common, Tabaxi, Orc. Height: 6’2 ft Physical Description * Startling blue eyes * Shaggy shoulder length mop of a mane * Tribal tattoos on/in ears * Tribal patterns in golden/tawny fur * Lean, muscular and agile body * I purr loudly when I’m happy. * My tail always betrays my inner thoughts. Backstory I am Akira Metsuki Kara Zenko Kokahu Zoku, warrior daughter of Osa (Chief) Akihiro Kara Zenko Kokahu Zoku. My mother Keiko, was slain by an invading orc horde - despite my running twenty-five miles without stopping to warn the tribe. She died a noble death defending the elderly of our tribe who were unable to keep up with the young as we retreated deeper into the mountains. My father had ordered, Xotozrus - my betrothed, to take me and my sisters to safety, as we are the future of the tribe. My sisters fled silently and obediently but once my sisters were safely out of reach of the Orcs, I fought and then evaded Xotozrus to fight my way back to where I knew my parents were trying to bring the last of our tribe to safety. Too far away by the time I reached the battle ground - I watched, helpless to do anything as the Orcs finally swarmed my mother and the few elders she was defending. I heard my father’s roar of grief and anger as he finally broke free of the group or large orcs that had him pinned down to rush to his mate’s side. Tossing the orcs that were slashing at her body aside as if they weighed no more than a newborn fawn. But he was too late, the damage was done. The elders dead, and my mother barely hanging on to life. He gathered her up in his arms and together we fled and fought our way back into the safety of our mountains. He was angry at me for defying his orders but grateful for my fighting skills nonetheless. My mother passed on to join our ancestors in their place of rest as the sun set that eve. That was two years ago. Soon after the death of my mother I petitioned my father to allow me to go out into the world and learn more of these strange creatures that were daily encroaching on our borders and pushing us further into the mountains. He resisted me, vehemently backed up by Xotozrus, who kept reminding me of my duty to bear cubs with him for the tribe. Enraged at being trapped into a life and duty I was not ready for I roared in anger - “Life is like the seasons, in constant change and we MUST change with it. Or our tribe will be destroyed and lost.” I was ready to flee and run away with or without my father’s blessing but thankfully my mentor, Aneko, a black panther who’d joined our tribe after living out in the world for a time, spoke with my father and convinced him it was obvious I would not be swayed and “was it not better she go on this journey of finding her place in the world with a mentor who has been in it to guide her?”. Xotozrus was furious at Aneko’s “meddling” and demanded to go with me instead - but my father saw the wisdom in Aneko’s words and forbid Xotozrus to interfere. So I left my tribe and the only life I’d ever known behind to go learn about the world and the creatures and peoples that dwelled in it with Aneko. Individuals of Importance * My father - Osa (Chief) Akihiro Kara Zenko Kokahu Zoku. * My mother, Keiko - DECEASED * My “betrothed” Xotozrus. * My “Mentor” Aneko Current Goals * Find a way for my tribe to have a place in this “New World” without losing who they are. * To NOT marry Xotozrus. (Kind of hoping he’ll get impatient and ask one of my sisters). * Learn as much as I can about other cultures. Appearances Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Hope Griffiths Category:Fighter Category:Tabaxi Category:Interludes